He's Her Luke
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Set after the revival, DON'T read if you haven't seen the new episodes as it contains SPOILERS. They have both seen each other with different people but Rory will always be Jess's true love.


**Summary:** **Set after the revival, don't read if you haven't seen the new episodes as it contains spoilers.** They have both seen each other with different people but Rory will always be Jess's true love.

 **A/n:** I own nothing, all characters belong to their owners. I only love to play in a world where if I don't like something I can change it.

Chapter 1

"Mom..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

And with those fours words Rory Gilmore's life was changed. Sure it was changed when the stick showed the positive sign but it wasn't so real until she uttered the words to her mother.

Lorelai was silent for a long time, Rory grew scared. She had been on the fence about telling her mom about the baby on her mother's wedding day but the words just came out.

"Is it Logan's?" Lorelai finally asked after five minutes.

"Yes, I had sex with him before we finally broke up for good."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Is he still getting married?"

"Yes,"

"How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, then."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me?"

"Well, what do you want me to say kid? I'm not exactly thrilled with the situation but you are thirty-two now, you're not a kid and I can't tell you what to do anymore."

"You could tell me that you are happy, you are going to be a grandmother after all."

"I am happy for you. No one will believe that I'm a grandmother. But I had always hoped you'd become a mother when you were with someone you loved, not having the kid by a guy whose marrying some other woman. A guy not to mention that you originally dumped."

"Wow mom, thanks. You of all people should know that this wasn't planned. It happened unexpectedly, I had said goodbye to Logan but I was also freaking out and then before I knew it, Colin, Finn and Robert showed up and then Logan was there and they wanted to take me out. One thing led to another and there was a lot of drinking involved and Logan and I ended up in bed together."

"Of course those guys would be involved." Lorelai said with a snort.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked angry.

"Just that it seems whenever something goes wrong, that Logan, Colin, Finn and Robert is involved."

"So, you are saying that this baby is wrong?" Rory asked while placing her hands over her stomach.

Lorelai took a breathe, she didn't want to lose her daughter by becoming her mother but she also didn't want Rory to feel like she hated her decision to keep the baby.

After staying silent for a few more minutes, Lorelai said, "look, let's talk more about this later when we both have clearer heads. We should go and get some rest as we have a show to put on later."

Rory nodded her head and they both stood up and made their way to the jeep so that they could drive to the Dragonfly.

~xx~

The wedding was set to take place at three in the town square. Luke and Lorelai were going to get married again in the gazebo. Rory was in her mother's room helping her to get ready, they hadn't spoken since early that morning and Lorelai knew that she needed to fix it before the wedding.

"Hey, kid,"

"Yeah?" Rory answered in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry. Yo took me by surprise when you dropped that bombshell and I know I acted like my mother and that isn't something that I'm proud of. I'm happy for you, I truly am and I will help you in any way that I can. I don't want to lose you kid."

Rory for silent for a few minutes and then said, "you'll never lose me mom."

Lorelai turned in her chair so that she could hug her daughter and give her a proper congratulations. They broke apart not long after and went back to getting ready.

The wedding was beautiful and as Rory looked out at all the people who were gathered to see her mom and Luke finally tie the knot, her eyes found those of Jess's standing next to his uncle, they stared at each other for a minute or two and Rory could see their old life together. He smiled his crooked smile at her and her heart did a little flip flop at the sight, she really had missed him.

Once the ceremony was done, the party began. Rory was so happy to see her mom finally happy and could only hope that she, herself would find happiness that was shining out of her mom's eyes.

"Wanna dance?" A voice asked in Rory's ear.

His voice had always sent a tingle down her spin and this time was no different.

"Of course."

Rory placed her hand in Jess's and he led her to the dancefloor. Jess spun her in a circle and then brought her body close to his. Rory laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed swaying to the music with him, they were quiet but it was okay because it was comfortable.

"When do you leave?" Rory whispered.

"Three days. You?" Jess whispered back.

"Same."

Jess nodded and placed his cheek on top of Rory's head. The song changed to something faster but Jess and Rory stayed joined together not wanting to break the contact. They danced to two more songs and then they made their way to the head table so that they could eat.

Rory and Jess pretty much stayed together for the whole night and when they finally parted in the early house it was with the promise that Jess would read Rory's first three chapters of her book and they spend more time together before they had to part ways again. Jess placed a kiss on Rory's cheek after escorting her back to her home and then left for Liz and TJ's place so that he could crash.

That night Rory and Jess's dreams were filled with each other, the what ifs if Jess had stayed all those years ago instead of running off to chase his father.

~xx~

After Luke and Lorelai left for their Hawaiian honeymoon, Jess and Rory spent all of their free time together. Jess loved reading the first three chapters and was sure that Rory was going to get it published. Rory promised that his company could publish the book seeing as how it was his ideal that she write the book in the first place.

When the three days were up, they sadly parted ways with promises to stay in touch. Rory was going to tell Jess about being pregnant a number of times but was scared that he would react badly to the news; he never liked Logan after all and she didn't want to ruin their time together. Rory decided to tell him eventually before she really started to show. Jess left first and Rory was really sad to see her friend go but she knew that they would see each other again and at least this time, they were going to talk more often.

 **A/n:** So, here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. It's unbeated so all mistakes are mine, I hope to either have the next chapter up next week or the week after; depends on how busy I get with work.


End file.
